Journey back to Japan
by Lilli Flower1992
Summary: This is a continueation of the story "Journey to Japan" that i still have to put on fanfic. Lilli came to japan and then had to leave and now is coming back for a new journey. Crossover of Cardcaprtor Sakura x Prince of Tennis x Xiaolin Showdown.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Default

Lilli went to Tomoeda Junior High School for 2 years, and during those 2 years that she went she, beame friends with the Cardcaptor gang and help them seal the cards away. Now all the cards are Sakura and she is there new master. The whole gang is happy and are ready to help change the cards to Star Cards, but fate isn't always kind to everyone. For just as they started to help change the cards that Lilli got some very sad news...

Lilli was to be going back to America because of her grandfather being sick and needs to stay there for a while in order to help out. (Just like Meilin) But she promised to write, talk on the phone and see each other during the breaks they have off of school.

Now its been 2 years since Lilli went back to America and they all kept there promises they made to visit and write to one another while away. Also now they are all in 8th grade.


	2. Characters

Characters

Sakura Avalon:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Has turned all the clow cards into Star Cards.

Love- Li Shaoran

Li Shaoran:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is a direct decendent of Clow Reed and helped capture and change all the Clow cards. (Is still in Japan)

Love- Sakura Avalon

Madison Taylor:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is Sakura's cousin. Films the captures and makes the costumes.

Love- Eli Moon

Eli Moon:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is Clow Reed's reincarnation. Helped Sakura change the cards. (In my story he is still in Japan)

Love- Madison Taylor

Meilin Rae:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is Li's cousin. And helps capture a few cards. She is now back in Japan and is living back with Li.

Love- Some boy from Hong Kong

Raimundo Pedrosa (aka. Rai):

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is now the leader of the Xiaolin Gang and are still looking for the Shen Gong Wu. Is one of Lilli's cousins.

Love- Kimiko

Ryoma Echizen:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is known as the prince of tennis, and still plays for Seigaku tennis team. And is also one of Lilli's cousins.

Love- Sakuno Ryuzaki

Lilli Chang:

Age- 14

Grade- 8

Is known as the Princess of tennis, plus is one amazing person. Related to Rai and Ryoma. And Lilli isn't her real name...


	3. Must Read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.


	4. MUST MUST READ!

www(.)change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

_**PEOPLE THIS IS IMPORTANT WE NEED 20,000 TO SIGN THIS TO STOP THE CHANGES TO SO FAR WE HAVE HALF, ALL THE STORIES THAT ARE M RATED BECAUSE OF LEMONS WILL BE DELETED EVEN IF ITS A 200,000 WORD STORY AND HAS ONE 2,000 WORD LEMON IN IT, HALF OF THE M RATED STORYS HAVE A GOOD PLOT AND PEOPLE READ THEM BECAUSE OF IT, EVEN IF IT DOESNT HAVE A LEMON IN IT BUT HAS 'EXTREME' VIOLENCE IT WILL ALSO BE DELETED! PLEASE PEOPLE WE NEED YOUR HELP SO PLEASE GET INVOLVED!**_


End file.
